


Makoto's Family Crisis

by nuggtrain



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Akihiko and Hamuko are Makoto and Sae's Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggtrain/pseuds/nuggtrain
Summary: I'm sorry if this comes out really weird, I've never really written anything before.Also, I know Persona 3 canonically takes place in 2009/2010, don't worry about the ages of the characters too much.
Relationships: (the shumako isn't really mentioned but it exists), Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Arisato Minako/Sanada Akihiko, Female Persona 3 Protagonist/Sanada Akihiko, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 68





	Makoto's Family Crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this comes out really weird, I've never really written anything before.
> 
> Also, I know Persona 3 canonically takes place in 2009/2010, don't worry about the ages of the characters too much.

“Hey. Look over there!” Yusuke pointed over to one of the other streets of Kamo City. As everyone turned, they caught a glimpse of a Shadow’s death at the hands of a red-haired girl. After she slashed the Cowardly Maya in two, she turned around and came face to face with more shadows, a Lying Hablerie, Bribed Fuzz, and Spurious Book. She put aside her weapon and pulled out a… GUN!?!

She raised the gun to the side of her head and pulled the trigger while crying out, “Persona!” Blue glass shards seemed to come out of the other side of her head, as a mechanical, female figure manifested behind her. The Persona sent an Agi flying toward the Hablerie, dispatching it in one strike.

Ryuji yelled out, “Who’s that girl!? She’s getting’ attacked by Shadows!”

“Isn’t that… a Persona? Who could she be?” Ann decided to ask.

“Maybe she’s the girl Theodore had mentioned to us.” Akechi added.

“If I recall currently, he’s looking for a high schooler – a female who wears headphones…” Yusuke clarified. “All the details he provided us with match up.”

“If that’s the case, then let’s help her out! C’mon, everyone!” Morgana rallied the Thieves as they rushed over to help her.

On their way over though, the Book was taken out by a direct punch from a grey haired male, around the same age as Makoto or Haru, leaving only the Fuzz. As they approached, the girl signaled the boy and gave a warning to him, “Whoa! Reinforcements!? They look strong too!”

With all his usual eloquence and grace Ryuji yelled out, “Hell no! We ain’t your enemy!”

“You’re friends with Theodore, right?” questioned Ann.

“Huh? You know Theo!?” she responded, shocked.

“We’ll explain later! Let’s go Joker!” Morgana refocused their attention toward the Fuzz, and with the combined effort of the team, managed to take it down.

* * *

“Whew, we’re saved… Thanks!” The pair looked relieved to get help taking down the shadows, but there was something familiar about them. The girl had red hear in a ponytail, with clips spelling out ‘XXII’, a pair of red headphones, and a school uniform none of them had seen before. The boy had grey hair and a bandage on his forehead. Both were wearing red armbands with the letters “SEES”, as well as holsters containing guns with the same letters. Akira couldn’t help but feel like he has seen them before, yet he couldn’t place exactly where.

“Hey. I’m Sanada Akihiko and this is my girlfriend Arisato Hamuko.” Akira instantly knew where he had seen these two before. _How?!? We really need to rescue Makoto and Haru now. This is going to be a pain to attempt to explain to both parties, so I’ll hold off for now._

“Kurusu Akira, and these are the Phantom Thieves.”

* * *

“Queen! Noir!” Ann’s voice reached the two tied up Thieves, prompting wide smiles from both.

“Everyone!” Haru called back out to her.

Makoto thought she saw a glimpse of two people she didn’t recognize within the Thieves’ ranks, but was relieved regardless.

“I shall now punish the trash of society before me!” Kamoshidaman’s voice boomed across the square.

The girl now spoke, “‘Trash of society’!?” Her voice and appearance were both VERY familiar to Makoto but she couldn’t quite place where she had seen or heard her before.

Kamoshidaman continued to taunt the Thieves, eventually drawing them into a battle. They QUICKLY found out he was invincible and drew back, placing more distance between them.

* * *

“Oh no – if this keeps up…” Haru whispered to Makoto.

“Hey, Noir. Do you remember what that policeman said earlier? ‘As long as we have ‘that’ around, Kamoshidaman is invincible.’”

“Oh, you’re right! So that means there’s something making Kamoshidaman untouchable?”

“Did you notice how the eyes of the statue shine when everyone becomes immobile?”

“So, it’s possible that they need to target…”

“Yes – the statue!” Makoto finished.

* * *

“Guys! That Kamoshidaman statue is the reason you can’t move!” Makoto interrupted Kamoshidaman’s taunts.

“Wh-Wh-What!?” Kamoshidaman managed to stutter out, losing all composure.

The team, seeing how far the statue is right now, is debating retreating, when Haru calls out, “Everyone go! We’ll be fine!”

Hearing this, they run while promising to be back soon. Kamoshidaman resumes taunting.

“We have faith in you guys.”

* * *

The loudspeaker blared over the crowded square, all waiting in anticipation. “The exhibition at Kamoshida Square for punishing the evildoers will finally begin. I repeat…” The crowd already impatient and ready to get it on with.

The music started and Kamoshidaman started on his speech. “Citizens of Kamo City! I have finally arrived! There have been some delays due to dealing with those accursed thieves… But, the time for the punishment exhibition has come!” The crowd started to wildly cheer, clapping and yelling.

Haru wasn’t sure what to say but, “No…”

“I won’t give up just yet…” Makoto said.

“Now, let’s start the countdown!” Kamoshidaman continued, “Those who threaten our peace are to be punished by my own hand!” Another round of cheers.

“FIVE!”

“This is bad…”

“FOUR!”

“We’re running out of time…”

“THREE-” At that point, all the lights went dark.

“Hm!? What’s all this!?”

“A blackout?” “Is this part of the show?” Murmurs of the crowd started coming all around them.

“Turn on the backup power! Hop to it!” Kamoshidaman yelled at an officer.

A single spotlight turned on, revealing a familiar black long coat and white mask, her boyfriend.

“Wha-!? You scoundrels disturbing Kamo City… So you’ve come to be punished! As you well know, my justice makes me invincible! HAHAHAHA!”

“Kamoshidaman – there’s a piece of paper on your back!” a member of the crowd called out. “It says it’s… a calling card!”

“A calling card?!” He grabbed the card off of his back, the front of which was emblazoned with a familiar logo and began to read it. “‘We will take the Kamoshidaman statue…!?’” At that point, Akira smirked, and the Thieves’ heist theme started playing. Akira then backflipped out of the way of the falling statue cardboard cut-out. “Wha-!?” Kamoshidaman looked up, and saw his statue floating away, tied to a bunch of balloons. “Whaaaaaaaat!?”

Haru and Makoto shared a smile at the actions of their friends, while Kamoshidaman stood up and tried to fly, before getting stepped on by Morgana and the girl from before.

Kamoshidaman was enraged and tried to take them on but was utterly destroyed by everybody, getting All-Out-Attack after All-Out-Attack. Afterwards, Yusuke and Akechi came over to untie Makoto and Haru, setting them free.

“Thanks guys, we’re alright now!” Makoto called as she rejoined the Thieves.

“Queen, you’re safe! And you, Noir?”

“Mmhm, I’m okay too!”

At that point Kamoshidaman went crazy and turned into a giant bunny monster, attacking the whole team, luckily through plenty of effort, they managed the best him yet again.

* * *

Once everybody got back to the theater, tensions relaxed

“Thank you so much for helping our friends rescue us, I really appreciate it. Although, I have this feeling that I have seen both of you before.”

“Really? This is the first time we’ve met you. I’m Arisato Hamuko and this is my boyfriend Sanada Akihiko.” Makoto was stunned into silence. _Sanada… Akihiko… Hamuko… No way…_

“You’re joking.”

“Huh? No.”

Makoto proceeded to run to them and wrap them in a big hug, “Mom! Dad!”

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?” Both SEES members yelled out

“I’m Sanada Makoto and my sister’s name is Sanada Sae” Makoto ‘explained.’

“It would seem that there is some time-travel involved in this.” Akechi reasoned, while the SEES pair was dumbfounded, looking from each other to Makoto, then back to each other, then back to Makoto.

_Dang, I really had a kid with him… TWICE!_


End file.
